Without Wings
by Sin Katt
Summary: All chapters, save for the first, have been removed for revision. I highly considered removing this story completely, but couldnt bring myself to do it. It will be redone.


**Disclaimer:** Roses are red, Violets are blue. I don't own Sailor Moon, so please don't sue.

**Author's note:** Welcome to my first Sailor Moon fic! I hope you all like AU fics, because I'm really prone to writing them. I'm sure a lot of you will read this and wonder why it took so long for me to update and such. I am currently going back and fixing everything up to make this story better than it was before. So if you've already read this story, you might want to go back and read again. I have added and extended many parts in the newly revised version. Enjoy!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Without Wings**_

_**by Sin Katt**_

**Chapter 1: A Not So Ordinary Day**

It was a morning just like any other.

The air was cool from the previous night's rain and the grass outside was a fresh shade of green.

Birds were chirping loudly, mothers making breakfast, and students on their way to school.

Well…most students that is…

"Usagi! Usagi wake up!"

"Just give me five more minutes..."

"Usagi! You're going to be late for school! Again!"

"What! Why didn't you wake me up sooner!" The young girl dashed out of bed and got ready for school, even before her mother had a chance to leave the room.

"I swear Usagi, I just don't know what I'm going to do with you," her mother sighed, walking down the stairs.The young girl was tying up her hair, putting on her shoes, and eating a piece of toast, all at the same time.

"Shee yum laber momb! (see you later mom)" she yelled as she ran out of her house, and began to sprint down the road.

"Usagi! Wait! You forgot your...lunch..." her mother shook her head as she stepped back into the house and closed the door behind her, "What am I going to do with that girl?"

"She forget her lunch again?" the girl's father asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

His wife sighed, "Of course, every morning it's the same thing. Usagi really needs to get her act together."

"Are you kidding? This is Usagi we're talking about, she couldn't change even if you sent her away to some type of special school," their son teased.

"Be nice to your sister Shingo! Though...I do know where you're coming from..." the woman sighed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ya know Usagi, if you keep this up, you're going to set a new record for the most narrow detention escapes."  
Usagi walked in to the classroom, breathing heavily. Her cheeks were flushed a crimson shade of red and she was sweating slightly.

"Shut...up...Naru!" she panted sitting down in her seat. She opened her school bag and let out a groan. "Oh no! I forgot my lunch!"

"That makes 127 days that you've forgotten your lunch this school year...and we've only been in school 129 days."

"You be quiet too Umino!" the blond shouted, she then sighed. Everyday it's the same thing. I wake up late and come to school, nine times out for ten, I forgetting my lunch. Then after school I go home, eat, do homework and go to bed. Then I wake up and the process starts over. I wish something exciting would happen for once."

"Something like what?" Naru asked, occupying the desk next to Usagi.

"I dunno, just something...exciting...you know? Like out of a Shoujo Manga," Usagi answered.

"You mean, like going to other worlds, and finding your true love? Stuff like that?" Naru questioned.

"Yeah! Something like that! Where you meet your one true love...and go off on an adventure...live happily ever after..." Usagi trailed off, beginning to daydream.

Umino pushed his glasses further up his nose and took the seat in front of Usagi. "You have such a wild imagination Usagi. Maybe if you spent as much time on school work as you did dreaming up fantasies, you'd actually pull off some decent grades."

Usagi clenched her fist and punched him in the back of the head. "Shut up Umino!

Unfortunately, she chose to do this as soon as her teacher, Ms. Haruna, walked into the room. Upon seeing her prized student knocked out on the floor, she immediately glared daggers at Usagi.

"Ms. Tsukino! Why is it that even when you get to class on time, you make it impossible to keep yourself out of detention!"

Umino sat up and rubbed his head. "What happened...? Oh! Hello Ms. Haruna!"

Usagi slapped her hand against her forehead and sank down in her desk. _'Why me? Why always me?'_

Naru looked over at her and shook her head. Usagi sure did have the worst luck when it came to school. She looked up at Ms. Haruna and frowned.

"Ms. Haruna? Why is it that you always pick on Usagi-chan?"

The entire class went quiet after this comment, as if Naru had said something forbidden.

Ms. Haruna's eyes narrowed on Naru. "You've just bought yourself detention as well. You may be trying to stand up for your friend, but being rude is the wrong way to do it."

After that, Ms. Haruna walked to her desk, cleared her throat, and began to take roll.

Usagi looked over to Naru and whispered lowly, "I'm sorry."

Naru smiled and let out a giggle. "Don't worry about it. She probably got stood up on a date again last night. You know how moody she gets."

Usagi couldn't help but laugh, thankfully, Ms. Haruna didn't hear her.

If it wasn't for Naru, Usagi would be completely helpless at school. They had watched each other's backs since kindergarten. Of course, now the problems had to do with grades and boys, not eating paste and tattling.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

The day went by quickly, and surprisingly, so did detention. Thanks to Naru of course.

Upon reaching a stoplight, the two parted ways, waving goodbye and dashing off in either direction.

It was the same routine every day. Usagi had gotten used to her simple life. Including her inevitable detentions.

Today, it was all because Umino had gotten in the way of her daydream.

She slumped against the wall of a near-by store. She looked up at the sky, sighed, then pouted. "It's not my fault that things around here are so boring that I have to daydream something exciting up." She stood back up and tapped the toe of her shoe on the ground a couple of times. "Well, I guess I had better get home...and start on all of my homework," she added, a sickened look on her face. 

"I finally caught up with you, you stupid brat! Now hand it over!"

"Huh…?" Usagi peered around the corner of the shop she was standing against. She saw a tall man standing in front of a rather small girl. But there was something odd about the girl. After observing for a minute, Usagi gasped. "She has wings!"

"Just give me what I want and I'll let you go," the man spoke, an evil grin on his face.

"No way! Even if I did have it, I wouldn't give it to you!" the child yelled in reply.

The man grabbed her wrist and lifted her off the ground do that she was eye-level with him. "So, you don't have it? Then tell me, where is it?"

The small girl struggled, trying to escape from his grip. "Let me go…!

"Hey! Put her down!" Usagi shouted as she stepped out of her hiding place. "What kind of person are you! Picking on an innocent little girl!" she gasped, "Wait...I know what kind of person you are! You're one of those perverted men aren't you!"

The man vanished and reappeared in front of Usagi, "Stay out of this human," he spat, glaring at her coldly.

Her eyes widened as she stepped backwards, "What did you...how did you...?"

He grinned, "Don't seem so surprised, human. I have more abilities than your pitiful human mind can even begin to fathom."

Usagi frowned at the man, _'I wish I knew what fathom meant,'_ she thought to herself.

"Do not get her involved in this!" The child ordered. "This doesn't concern her!"

"Don't worry Angel, I don't have the time," the man replied. "If you do not have what I seek, then I must find out who does," he grinned at Usagi once more before vanishing, "You got lucky this time, Odango Atama."

Usagi blinked, "Odango Atama! How dare he! If he was still here I would have kicked him in the--"

"Excuse me ma'am...are you alright...?"

Usagi turned to look at the young girl, laughing nervously while scratching the back of her head. "Are YOU alright? That man didn't hurt you did he--" she paused, again noticing the large white wings that sprouted from the small girl's back, and noticing for the first time, a golden halo that floated above her head.

"Ma'am? Are you sure you're okay?" the child asked in a concerned tone.

"Pardon me...but who...or rather _what_ are you?" Usagi asked, trying not to sound rude.

The child smiled, making Usagi blink.

"My name is Chibi-Usa! And I'm an Angel!" the girl answered happily, twirling in a circle.

"An...Angel...?" Usagi repeated, blushing slightly from surprise.

"Hai Hai! I came to Earth to look for something very important," Chibi-usa stated.

"Something...important? Usagi asked, now trembling from her excitement.

"That's right. Uhm...I know that it's a lot to ask...will you...help me...?" Chibi-Usa requested. "I mean you know what I am now…and it's my first time on Earth and I don't know--"

"Of course I'll help you!" Usagi cut her off.

"Really!" the small girls face lit up with happiness.

"Yeah! You bet!" Usagi insisted. _'This is it! This is the adventure I've always wanted!'_ she thought with a grin. "Uhm, can I ask you something? Who was that man?"

Chibi-Usa frowned, "That was Endymion, the son of Satan..."

Usagi's eyes widened, "The son...of Satan...?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The young Devil frowned in dismay as he returned to the underworld. He entered the palace and made his way towards his father's throne chamber.

"That was quick Endymion, did you already get it?" a voice from behind asked.

Endymion sighed, "No Kunzite, the stupid Angel didn't have it."

"Are you sure? I would have bet my life that that runt had it," the same person stated as he stepped out of the shadows.

"I thought she would as well," Endymion replied as he sat down in his chair.

"Don't believe him Kunzite, I bet the brat really did have it, and he's too high and mighty to admit that he couldn't get it from her," another voice laughed.

"Shut up Jadeite," Endymion growled.

"Yes sir, as you wish sir," the voice answered in a sarcastic tone.

"She really didn't have it?"

"Yes Kunzite, did I not already say that?" Endymion sighed, "Where are Zoicite and Nephrite?"

"They went to the Elysian Fields with your father, the Angles are still trying to get us to sign a peace treaty," Kunzite informed.

Endymion rubbed his temples in frustration, "Angles are so stupid."

"I agree, they are stupid..." Jadeite agreed quietly.

Endymion stood up, "Lets go meet my father and the others, I have to inform him that I didn't get the crystal..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Elysian Fields? What's that?" Usagi asked as she sat down on the ground, trying to take in all of the information she was being given.

"It's a kind of meeting place for Angels and Devils," Chibi-Usa explained. "Angles are forbidden to enter Hell, and Devils are forbidden to enter Heaven. The Elysian Fields are where the two meet to discuss important matters," she then blushed and said quietly, "It's also where _he _lives…"

"He?" Usagi questioned.

"Oh! no one!" the Angel laughed nervously. "Oh I almost forgot! Hold on just a sec," a white light surrounded the child as her wings and halo disappeared. "There, now people will see as a normal human."

Usagi watched the girl in amusement. There were moments when she thought she was dreaming. Moments when she thought she would suddenly snap back to reality and wake up in her classroom, being yelled at by her teacher and laughed at by her fellow students. But as she stared at the small child, she knew that _this_ was reality.

"Pardon me miss, but I haven't asked your name yet," Chibi-Usa spoke up timidly.

"Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Usagi. Usagi Tsukino," the blond answered.

"Thank you for agreeing to help me Miss Usagi," the Angel said with a smile. "I'm sure all of this comes as a shock to you…"

"It is quite a bit of a shock, but I don't mind helping out at all. By the way, what exactly is it that you're looking for?" Usagi asked as she stood up.

"It's called The Imperial Silver Crystal," Chibi-Usa explained seriously. "It opens the gates to Heaven, allowing those recently passed on to enter. Without it, no souls will be able to get into heaven."

"Then it's really important that we find it quickly!" Usagi stated enthusiastically.

"That's right. Without it...those souls will be pulled into hell. Devils devour souls, that's why they want the crystal, so that they can take all of the souls."

"Then that just means...we just have to find it before they do..." Usagi said quietly to herself.  
She them paused for a minute and allowed everything to completely sink in. _'What am I doing…? I just agreed to help an Angel! This feel strange, but at the same time…it feels right.'_

She looked over at Chibi-Usa and smiled. _'In any case, too late to back down now!'  
_  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"There's no way that we'll agree on a treaty!"

"That's right, if we find the crystal first, it belongs to us."

"Zoicite, Nehprite, silence."

Satan looked at the group of Angels that stood before him coldly.

"So, you decline out peace treaty?" the first Angel spoke up. She had wavy brunette hair, tied up in a long ponytail. Her emerald eyes were fixated angrily at the three Devils in front of her. She was the tallest of the four Angles in the group, but ironically, the youngest.

"Don't be silly Makoto, we knew that they would not agree," another replied. She had long light blonde hair, a few strands of it pulled back, supporting a large red bow. Her sky blue eyes glimmered with frustration.

"Hush Minako!" that shortest of the quartet whispered. She had deep blue hair cut in a tomboy style and eyes to match. "Our lord ordered us to make the offer."

"But I don't recall anyone ever saying that we'd accept."  
The three Devils turned around to see three more appear behind them.

_'Endymion? What are you doing here?'_ Satan asked his son telepathically, _'You are supposed to be looking for--'  
_  
_'She didn't have it Father,'_ Endymion replied by the same means, as he and the two other Devils walked up.  
Satan nodded and returned his attention to the small group of Angels.

"So I guess there's nothing more to discuss," The one referred to as Makoto stated.

"Even if they did accept the offer in the beginning, they'd just end up betraying it," the final Angel finally spoke up. She had long black and violet hair as well as violet eyes.

One of the Devils smirked, "No one knows better about betrayal than you do, am I right Rei?"

She glared then turned to leave," I will inform our lord of their decline," She than left the Elysion Fields territory.

"Shouldn't you little Angels get going as well?" one of the Devils asked mockingly.

"This is a free territory and we will take our leave when we wish Nephrite," Makoto spat, making his name sound like the most disgusting thing alive.

"I will be taking my leave now," Satan informed, "return as soon as you can," he looked at the group of Devils then vanished from the area.

"Anger doesn't suit your beautiful face Makoto," the Devil Nephrite cooed teasingly.

"And handsome doesn't fit yours," She retorted bitterly.

"I've been telling him that for years," one of the Devils laughed.

"Who's side are you on anyway Zoicite?" Another Devil asked dully.

"Please stop your bickering friends," came a gentle voice. "This is a land of peace, is it not?" The man to whom the voice belonged walked up to the two groups. He had Short snow white hair and amber eyes. A golden horn was visible above his forehead.

"Helios!" one of the Angels greeted with a smile.

"Hello everyone," Helios gestured, nodding to both Angels and Devils. "I see that Chibi-Usa did not accompany you today."

Minako grinned and nudged him, "I'm sorry, I promise to bring her next time."

He blushed slightly and nodded. "As you wish, I'm sure she would be here if she could be.

"We are leaving now," Endymion announced.  
He flashed a grin at the group of women before vanishing with his companions.  
"Good riddance." Makoto gumbled, turning back around to converse with Helios and her other friends.

Minako looked longingly where the Devils had once stood. "I guess..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I promise that they'll get longer. Any ideas or suggestions that you may have are welome!

In the next chapter, both sides begin their hunt for the Silver Crystal. The only clue is a Prophecy that was told long ago to Chibi- usa. Will they figure it out in time? Or will the Devils of the underworld be triumphant the hunt?

The next chapter will be up soon! R+R!

_**Sin Katt**_


End file.
